Sweater Weather
by Rocky Dee
Summary: My first IZ story...short and simple, possible lead into ZADR. Please tell me what you think! ;v; I might continue if there is any interest


Stupid stupid Gir. The green dog kept running ahead until the leash choked him back. This happened for a good half hour before the two finally walked into town.

"Gir! Act like a normal earth-dog!" Zim said as he pulled hard on the leash. Going into town meant being seen by more eyes that were already starting to bore holes into the invader's green flesh.

One set of those eyes took action. "Well well well, if it isn't the elephant in the room! Er...sidewalk…..space!" Dib in his blue sweater aggressively pointed at the obvious alien walking towards him.

Zim frowned and eyed at all the people now paying attention to the commotion Dib was starting. "Silly Dib, I'm no elephant. I'm totally human. Would an elephant have green skin, eh?" Zim tried his best to force a human smile on his face.

Dib's arm dropped. "What!? Humans don't have green skin eith-" "SILENCE!" Zim interrupted. "Gir and I have no time for your foolish elephant accusations." The invader attempted to walk past The Dib, dragging Gir behind him.

But of course Dib couldn't let Zim do whatever he was about to do, for the sake of the human race. He stood right in front of him and failed his arms, motioning towards the strangers walking by and the folks sitting in the nearby cafe. "They all see, Zim! You two clearly stick out from any normal life on earth."

Zim grew slightly nervous as Dib drew attention. Of course he was right, Gir wasn't as good as acting like an earth-pig as Zim. "Gir! I've had enough of Dib. To the dog park! Where we will be conducting….doggy...stuff!"

With that command Gir snapped to attention, screamed, and blasted off down the street and around the corner, leaving Zim behind.

"See!? That's not normal! Dogs don't blast off." Dib tried to gain agreeance of the strangers who witnessed the whole thing. It almost worked until Zim crashed down to his knees.

"My dog!" He shouted. "Why must earth-dogs run away!" He shook his little fists in the air.

Suddenly suspicion changed into sympathy. The people who walked by said simple condolences such as "_Poor thing…_" and "_oh dear, poor boy!_"

Dib dragged his hand across his face. He honestly shouldn't be surprised over the stupidity of his fellow humans. "Well no matter Zim! It wasn't your little robot giving you away. You still are out of place. Are you even aware that earth has seasons?"

"Of course foolish human! I know more of earth than your big head could ever- wait a minute. Did your head get bigger?"

"No, Zim. I'm wearing a hat. All of us are wearing hats. It's cold outside _Zim._" Dib grumbled. When would the big head jokes ever get old for him?

"Eh?" Zim frantically looked around and noticed the humans wearing ugly sweaters, scarves, jackets, beanies, and gloves.

Dib took Zim's observance to his advantage. "Now you see Zim! You can never keep up with blending in. Tell me Zim, aren't your hands….._**cold**_?"

Now the stupid humans who heard Dibs words started to mutter on Zim's unlayered state. "_Isn't he cold?" "It's un-human to be out in this cold without proper clothes!" "Did his mother really let him go out like this?"_

The human won this round. But unfortunately Dib didn't have the time to gloat or further press the issue. Making sure he got Gaz her drink in a timely matter was a much heavier burden than protecting the human race. "See ya!"

Dib whistled in triumph and went to turn into the cafe they were standing outside of, but he was stopped by the invader. "HEY!" Dib shouted but it was too late. Zim had invaded Dib's sleeves, forcing his alien hands inside to grip the humans upper arms.

"Oh don't think I'd let you win so easily Dib-thing! YES! My hands are so cold. My weak, pathetic, human flesh can't handle the cold!" Zim grabbed onto Dib much tighter.

"_Aww isn't that sweet~" _Once again the passing crowd was in Zim's favor.

"What!? No! Get your alien hands out of my sweater!" Dib struggled but Zim was holding on too tight. Instead they did an awkward dance on the sidewalk outside of the cafe.

"Now Dib you either hand over the sweater-thing or suffer m-" "**Dib!**"

This interruption came from Gaz.

"Gaz! You came just in time to save me I-"

"I sent you out to do a simple task and I find you here flirting with your boyfriend and my drink is nowhere in sight. You will pay." With that Gaz disappeared into the cafe.

Dib stared after her and softly spoke to himself "_I wasn't even gone that lo-_" His pale skin turned to a deep crimson, not from the cold but from what Gaz had said. "Gaz! Nooooooo!" Dib flailed and tried to free himself from Zim but it was still hopeless. Still blushing he glared at his captor. "I'm not your boyfriend Zim. If you wish to rid yourself of that title I recommend you get your hands out of my sweater!"

Zim returned the glare. "I care not of your foolish human titles! Either you give me your sweater or wait until Gir returns with my proper weather provisions!"

"But my grandma knitted this sweater for me…...okay fine! We'll wait for your robot to come back! Just…..don't do anything...erm, cute, okay?"

The invader raised one questioning eyebrow at The Dib. He wouldn't be letting go anytime soon, wouldn't want the other humans to be suspicious. Several minutes past of awkwardly standing outside, stuck together, staring each other down.

"Wanna get a cookie or something?" Dib awkwardly asked.

"Yeah alright."

FIN?


End file.
